Think Tank
General The Think Tank was a cooperative of technologically-advanced aliens whose alleged purpose was to solve problems. By their own count, the Think Tank had solved problems for hundreds of clients, many of whom were at war. According to Kurros, the group solved medical, tactical, and various other types of problems with only minimal compensation. They were able to eliminate earthquakes on an unknown planet, asking for only a quantity of dilithium in return. The Think Tank also claimed to have cured the Vidiian Phage. Crew The Think Tank was founded by Bevvox, a member of a bioplasmic species who was over a thousand years old. Its members included a diaphanous creature suspended in liquid (also the only female member of Think Tank), an artificial intelligence entity, Kurros, and Fennim who were the only humanoid members of the Think Tank. Kurros acted as the main intermediary between the Think Tank and other groups or individuals. Think Tank Vessel The Think Tank possessed a massive teardrop-shaped vessel. It was composed of a neutronium alloy, thus making it very resilient. The vessel spent most of its time hidden in subspace. Because of this, most vessels could not detect or attack it; the only indication of its presence was a brief subspace flux before it entered normal space. The vessel's offensive systems were impressive as well; the directed energy weapons were able to target and fire on multiple vessels at once. They were also able to make use of complex isomorphic projections, similar to holograms. This was the main form of communication used by the Think Tank. The isomorphic projections were so advanced, they could even taste food. Due to the diverse nature of the Think Tank, a sort of universal translator was necessary. The ship had a telepathic communications system, which was built into the floor of the main chamber. This device not only allowed the members to communicate with each other, but also with other species, and the ship itself. Contact In 2375, the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] encountered the Think Tank during their time in the Delta Quadrant. At the time of the encounter, Voyager was under constant harassment by a race known as the Hazari. The Think Tank offered to help Voyager elude the Hazari in exchange for selected items, some valuable, some common, from the ship's manifest. However, the Think Tank also demanded that Seven of Nine be transferred to them and that she become a member of their group. When Seven refused, the Think Tank attempted to take her through subterfuge. It was eventually revealed that Voyager's entire encounter with the group had been arranged, even down to their pursuit by the Hazari. This knowledge came from a Hazari ship Voyager captured, along with its two Hazari crewmembers who reasoned the bounty on the Think Tank was more valuable than Voyager. With this knowledge, Captain Janeway severed contact with the group and resumed Voyager's course home, leaving the Hazari with a surrounded and vulnerable ship with the Think Tank members aboard. ( ) Category:Groups